Courageous Sacrifice
by Psyclone
Summary: Taiora? this is my first fan fic so please be nice, warning, OOCness and O.C.'s, if you dont like them or Taiora then dont R&R, if you do, then plz R
1. default chapter

1Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and it is a TAIORA!

I hope u all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...evilgrin

TAIORA 4EVER!!!!!DOWN WITH SORATO!!!!!!!!!!(no offence i just think that sora and tai were made for eachother so if u don't like Taioras then leave now)

Tai was miserable. He had just lost the love of his life, Sora, to his best friend, Matt, barely a month ago. Kari was helping him through it, like she always had. That's the great thing about his sister, she always had time to help him. He sighed as he was thinking about her because she was giving up more and more of her free time to be with her friends to be with Tai, she never said anything about it, but he could tell. The last thing he want ed to be was a burden to anyone so he started to spend most of his time in the Digital World with his buddy Agumon.

His friends were getting more and more worried about him as he was sometimes not even showing up for school. Noone knew why he was acting like this except for Sora, Kari, and possibly Matt. He didn't blame Matt for any of it or Sora for that matter, as long as she was happy, he was. Then why does it hurt so much he asked himself as he rode on the back of Wargreymon, the mega form of Agumon, through the Digital World.

Saving innocent Digimon from evil kept his mind off of Sora and Matt usually, so he stayed in the Digi-World with his partner fighting evil wherever it showed up. They were on their way back from a particularly difficult battle where five powerful ultimate level Digimon had tried to raid a small Koromon village. They had saved the village, but Wargreymon had taken a few nasty hits and would need a while to recover. It was really late when Tai had gotten home whispering a silent goodnight to his sister whom he had woken up when he landed in the human world, he crawled into bed and let himself drift off into an unrestful sleep...

THE NEXT DAY

"TAI!" his sister Kari yelled ",Your gonna be late for school!." as he got up, he was surprised at the time, 6:30, (an:i don't know wut time school starts over there) his first class started at 6:55, so reluctantly, he got up and rushed to get ready. He planned on visiting Agumon after school today to see how he was feeling, his mind had drifted back to the Digital world as he would like nothing better than to go off and live there for the rest of his life. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he walked right into a tree. "Damn!" he swore as he was getting up to dust himself off, "Hey Tai!" he heard as Sora came running up to him concerned, obviously, she had seen what had happened. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Just fine!" he replied rather harshly and he winced when he saw Sora's hurt expression and just looked down, ashamed of himself. "I'm fine," he said calmly this time, almost apologetically as he masked his frown with a fake smile that Sora saw right through. Before she could say anything he said "Lets get going, we're going to be late for school." As he rushed off, Sora looked and felt kind of sad at the fake smile Tai had given her. "I wish he would tell me what's wrong." Sora thought but was interrupted when Tai yelled back from almost across the park "C'MON! Are you coming or what?!"

hmmm didn't come out like I expected, well this was the first chapter, I hope you guys and gals liked it please read and review give me some oppinions 

Till next time cya'll l8er!


	2. my first battle scene

1HELLO AGAIN!! How is everyone? Well, here is the second chapter of my fan fic

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon...but if I did...HMM

Tai and Sora would b together, there would b more episodes with the season 1 characters(cuz season

1 is my fave season) Mimi wouldn't have pink hair. Uum...lets see... uuh...oh yeah! There would b

more episodes and more movies(I could go on for a while,but u all get my point...right?)

So without further interruptions(pause for dramatic effect) ON WIT THE FIC!!!!!

(Interruption...srry just had to type that)

Tai was impatiently waiting in the lunch line to get his food. He was planning on skipping the rest of his classes to go visit with Agumon. He finally got his lunch when "HEY TAI OVER HERE!!" he heard Matt yell, and without a glance he walked toward the computer lab with his food. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Matt asked to no one in particular. "Maybe he's having a bad day?" Izzy said, without even looking up from his laptop. Sora just sighed as she watched him walk off. "Where's Tai going?" Davis asked. They ignored his question as they started to eat again. After they finished, Sora and Matt went to look for Tai. They went through the school to his usual hang outs but couldn't find him. While on their way back to the lunch room to meet up with the other DD's, they passed the computer labs. Noticing the door was open, Sora looked inside. No one was inside, but she heard the telltale fan from one of the computers. She and Matt went inside to look, but found an empty room. The computer that was on was one in the back that had an inactive digiport on the screen. "You think he went to the Digiworld?" Matt asked. "Could be, I don't know why though, if there was trouble, wouldn't Gennai contact all of us?" Sora replied. "I guess, maybe he just wanted to be alone?" She wondered aloud. Just then, the bell rang so Sora and Matt couldn't think about it any longer since they had to get to class. They decided to tell the others when they saw them.

In their Physics class, Sora and a few of the other DD's, Izzy, Matt, and Mimi(she went back to Odaiba about a month or so ago)were wondering about Tai's noticeable absence. They were working in a lab group when their D-terminals went off....

A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE THEN

Tai was running to the computer lab without getting noticed by any of the teachers, food wasn't aloud outside the lunch room(A/N: Don't u just hate that?) There was already one close call with his friends, he hoped they didn't follow him. He finally got to the comp. Lab , silently he opened the door and forgot to close it, he chose a computer at the back of the room so hopefully, no one would be nosy enough to find him or the computer left on. All thoughts about what could go wrong left his mind as he took out his digivice and said "DIGIPORT OPEN!". He felt like he was spinning in the air and falling at the same time he groaned as he suddenly hit the ground with a loud THUD! He got up to dust himself off, he had gotten used to the dizziness and crashes that had always happened when someone went through a digiport. He looked around to find out where he was and saw familiar surroundings as he walked around to find Gennai's home and Agumon. "TAI!!!" he heard a little pink digimon yell. "Koromon!" Tai yelled back. "How are you? Why did you dedigivolve?" "Well I was pretty weak after I had dedigivolved from Wargreymon and Gennai said it would speed up my recovery if I dedigivolved, so I did! And I am fine I've been recovering at Gennai's." "Oh...Koromon?" "Yeah Tai?" "I'm sorry for getting you hurt like that..." "It wasn't your fault Tai, besides, I'm feeling great! So what's that smell?" "Heh heh" Tai chuckled, I brought us some food to munch on!" "YAY!! Thanks Tai you're the greatest!!" they started to eat when Gennai walked up. "Why hello Tai... aren't you supposed to be in the real world at...erm...what was it called...?Oh yes school?" "..no...I'm off today"Tai lied. "Well, I'll leave you and Agumon to your lunch," Gennai said, recognizing Tai's lie. 'I guess he has his reasons'Gennai thought. To Tai's relief, Gennai left it at that and went back to his home to rest and monitor the digital world. After lunch, Koromon digivolved into Agumon and he and Tai went off to explore the digiworld

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a great evil "Soon...soon I will be able to break free from this prison and destroy the digidestined ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! starting with their leader...Myotismon, Ladydevimon, go and destroy him...but make it slow and let him suffer...I want to here his screams of pain before you delete him," "Yes my lord," They each replied as they left to do their master's bidding. "Yes...very soon..." the shadowy figure said to himself

"TAI!" Gennai yelled as he saw what was happening on his monitor "LadyDevimon and Myotismon are attacking the primary village!" Gennai yelled to him "Call the others and head to File Island at once!" Tai had Agumon warp digivolved to Wargreymon and flew to Primary village to help out. 'I don't need the others...' Tai thought as he flew on Wargreymon's back, 'I don't really want to be near them right now' "We can do this without the others Wargreymon" Tai assuring Wargreymon as much as himself. "It's only a couple of ultimates," "Yeah, your right Tai I can take them!" Wargreymon agreed. (A/N: I don't know any of Ladydevimon's moves so I'm going to have to DUN DUN DUN improvise!)

Wargreymon and Tai were just getting to the village when... "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Myotismon yelled as the attack flew from his hand to knock Wargreymon out of the air "That didn't feel like a normal ultimate attack!" Wargreymon shouted. "We are each as strong as a mega now thanks to our master!" LadyDevimon replied as she sent a wave of darkness at Tai and Wargreymon to which they barely dodged, but got hit by another crimson lightning attack from Myotismon and got knocked back. "HA HA HA you cannot hope to defeat us now with just one mega!" Myotismon shouted as he began to pummel Wargreymon with his crimson lightning attack and sent LadyDevimon to destroy Primary village along with every digiegg and digimon on th isle. This got Tai and Wargreymon very ticked off as he prepared to launch his most powerful attack at Myotismon Tai shouted "WE WON'T LET YOU!!!" "TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon shouted as he sent the ball of energy at Myotismon"NO..NO it can't be!! Not again!!" he yelled as the attack hit him and deleted him in an instant. "Guess he wasn't as strong as he thought." Tai said to Wargreymon as they flew off to intercept LadyDevimon...

BACK AT GENNAI's

Gennai knew Tai was going to be in trouble so he ent an e-mail to the other DD's D-terminals to get to the digital world ASAP 'Tai...I hope that you and Wargreymon will be okay...' he thought as he saw an explosion in the air a long ways off.

"Mmmmh..." LadyDevimon said as she absorbed the data from Myotismon , the digieggs, and the Digimon she was destroying. "STOP IT!!!!" Tai yelled as he and Wargreymon started to attack her "MEGA CLAW!!" Wargreymon yelled as he attacked. LadyDevimon just chuckled and slashed at him creating a dark wave "SHADOW SLICE!!!" she yelled as the energy wave hit Wargreymon damaging his armor and knocking him to the ground once again, Tai jumped off of his back and decided to let his digimon fight as he went to collect the remaining digieggs. "You fools," LadyDevimon said "I have the combined powers of Myotismon and the digimon that I destroyed, you will not win" she stated in all confidence she swung her sword around to create another attack

and Wargreymon put his shield up to block her but in doing so, blocked his vision of what she really was going to do "BLACK LIGHTNING!!!" she yelled as she turned to where Tai was and let the attack fly. Tai could only watch in horror as the attack arched its way toward him he dived out of the way just in time but was caught in the explosion and was sent flying towards what was left of the forest. "TAI NOOOO!!" Wargreymon yelled seething with anger and hatred for this digimon that had hurt his partner "I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" he yelled as he charged up his ultimate attack with all his power and hatred for LadyDevimon and sent it flying at her "TERRA DESTROYER!!!!!" he yelled as he sent the ball of negative energy at her(A/N: I know that Terra Destroyer was Blackwargreymon's attack but Wargreymon was pretty angry and that is kind of a negative feeling so...um... why did I bother to explain that? Ugh! nvm) She tried to form another attack to defend herself but she knew she couldn't so she sent an attack at Wargreymon to injure him as much as possible "SHADOW CRUSHER!!!" she yelled as she sent one of her most powerful attacks at Wargreymon before the Terra Destroyer deleted her. "AAAAARGH," he yelled as he was hit with an attack of pure darkness that made him dedigivolve into Agumon and sent him flying...

AT SCHOOL-

Sora and the others gasped at Gennai had sent them "Tai is in dire trouble in the digiworld get here as soon as you all can! Primary village is being attack!" They put their D-terminals away and acted as nothing had happened until Sora went up to the teacher and asked for a restroom pass, the teacher refused and said she could hold it and sent her back to her seat he also said that no one would get a restroom pass and had to wait until the end of class. The DD's in the class exchanged a few worried glances and went back to work, still extremely worried for their best friend and leader.

THE DIGITAL WORLD

Leomon was inspecting the damage that had been caused and helping repair primary village when he spotted Tai and Agumon each lying unconscious near each other, he yelled to the other digimon whom he had found and went to help them. He got in contact with Gennai and told him what happened. Gennai then left to get Tai and Agumon to Piximon's home to be treated and healed. Leomon agreed and went back to helping the other digimon and leaving a couple of other digimon to watch Tai and Agumon for any signs of consciousness they waited for Gennai who finally arrived and took them to Piximon's home he went back to his own to wait for the other digidestined fully trusting in Piximon's ability to help and heal them...

END OF CHAPTER

Wow another chapter finished. That was my first battle scene so I hope it was good. Like I said before tell me your opinions and please review. Oh yeah also I'm going to have a vote on who Mimi Kari and Yolie will be with also who the guys will be with so if u have any preferences I'd love to hear them ( No gay, lesbian, or incest pairings so don't even try) oc's are excepted but tell me their background so I don't mess anything up!!I'll try to add all of them if I can

thank you to my reviewers-

VIKKILOVESU-TY!! U r my first reviewer!

DIGIMON PRINCESS-I think I will put them together, they seem perfect for each other. Oh yeah I read your story and I think that it's great so far I hope u update soon

DBZGTFAN2004-TY fellow TAIORA supporter I hope u enjoyed this chapter

WILDKAT-ty and I will try to update as soon as I can

MARIE DARKHOLME- thanks I hope u like this one also

SORATOFAN- TY I didn't expect anyone who likes sorato to read and maybe I will have koumi hmm who should I put with Matt?

Thank u all for reading I'll try to put up the next chapter soon

I might not b able to any time in the next 2 weeks, I have to go to my dad's house for Christmas break and he doesn't have any computers and my mom wont let me bring this one so I will update when I can I hope u all will still b here when I get back lots of luv!!!


	3. it cant be! return of an old enemy

1HELLO AGAIN ALL OF MY FRIENDS!!! this is my third chapter I'm glad u all liked my second chapter. I am BACK!!!

I hope that u all had a great Christmas!! I did I got soo many cool things

Disclaimer: I sniff don't sob own Digimon sniffsniff

"HELLO!?" Tai asked but all he got in reply was a faint echo. "AGUMON!?" again, only an echo. "Where am I?" Tai asked to no one in particular. "I'm so glad you asked that..." came the unexpected reply. Startled, Tai jumped and turned to face who was talking, but all he saw was darkness "Who are you!?" he asked. "Now now, no need to shout...I'm surprised and hurt that you don't remember me." the strange Digimon said. "Oh but I remember you...Taichi Kamya...you are in the Dark Ocean...welcome...heh heh heh." He laughed evilly. "Th-the Dark Ocean?" He stuttered. "Yes the Dark Ocean, I'm sure you remember me by now?" the Digimon stated but got in return a questioning look, "How did I end up in the Dark Ocean?...and where's Agumon?" Tai asked. "You are here because of the darkness and sorrow you hold inside of you...we feed off of the darkness in peoples hearts and I've noticed a fair amount coming from you Taichi Kamya..."Tai was getting angry now partly because this Digimon wasn't giving him any information and because the Digimon seemed to know his name. "You see, I know what troubles you...I have been watching you for quite some time now, I can help you...but you must join with me first...!" at this, the "lights" came on revealing the mystery Digimon... "YOU!!!"

AT SCHOOL

"I hope Tai is alright..." Sora said as she and the other DD's went to the computer lab to go to the digital world after their class had ended."Stupid teacher!" Sora growled "wouldn't let us leave...what if Tai is hurt, or worse?" "Calm down Sora...I'm sure Tai is alright, besides he has Agumon to protect him...now lets go." Matt said encouragingly "DIGIPORT OPEN!!" Davis shouted a little too enthusiastically as the portal opened, sucking all of the DD's into the computer screen.

THE DIGITAL WORLD

A loud crash alerted Gennai to the arrival of the other DD's. He went to greet them and found their anxious looks "Where's my brother?!" Kari asked worriedly "Is he okay?". "I'm afraid your too late– Gennai almost got through with his statement when Sora ran up to him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TO LATE' WHERE IS TAI!!??""calm down, calm down, as I was saying you are too late for the fight, Tai and Agumon took care of the Evil Digimon...but... Tai and Agumon have been wounded greatly in the last fight and they are now unconscious at Piximon's home..." all was silent as the DD's took that information in. Matt looked to Sora who seemed to be almost in tears, Kari was being comforted by T.K. and Davis as Matt asked "when can we go see him?" "As soon as you are ready to leave" Gennai replied "I have already prepared to transport us to Piximon's as soon as you all got here– "Well what are you waiting for?!" Sora and Kari shouted at the same time "let's go!"

PIXIMON"S HOME

" Digidestined, I've been waiting for you,It's good to see you all again, Tai and Agumon are in the medical wing resting so if you go to see them– he never got to finish his statement as the other digidestined had already rushed off to see how Tai and Agumon were. "Gennai...I want to show you something very disturbiing about that boy's digivice..." "Very well Piximon...take me to see it."

TAI"S ROOM

"TAI!!" The digidestined yelled as they ran towards his room. Sora was the first one their as she opened the door , her expression was one of worry, fright, sorrow and guilt as she looked at Tai and Agumon each laying in their own bed, eyes closed, pained expressions on their faces. Agumon was bandaged on his right arm diagnally down to his left hip and Tai had cuts, bruises , and bandages all over him. "Tai..."Sora said quietly and sorrowfully as she and the other DD's gazed at him she tried to block Kari from seeing him but Davis was pushing her ahead saying "C'mon he can't be hurt that b– HOLY CRAP!!" he yelled as he observed Tai drawing a few angered glances by tho other DD's and sent Kari crying to her brother's side saying "TAI, TAI? Are you okay?" she tried to wake him. Sora walked up and wrapped Kari into a tearful hug comforting the girl by whispering in her ear "Shhh, it's going to be okay" or "He's going to be alright...he's just resting" but Sora didn't even believe herself as she started to cry and whispered so that no one heard her, except for Kari "please wake up Tai...please...please be okay" all of the DD's went through their own emotions Matt was scared for his best friend and angry at their teacher and at Tai for not waiting or e-mailing any of them. T.k. was shocked to see the person who was almost like a big brother to him so injured, Joe sat near Tai with a worried look on his face trying to check Tai's pulse and everything to see if he was going to be okay, Mimi was almost in tears as one of her friends lay their so injured and there wasn't a thing she could do about it, Izzy was almost as shocked as T.K. he dropped his laptop at the sight of his two friends, Davis was just standing there staring at the person who was his hero lying there, the strongest person he knew was lying in front of him seriously wounded, Ken moved to Tai's bedside to see if Joe needed any help checking Tai's vitals, Yolie stood next to Mimi trying to comprehend just what had happened, that day , Tai had seemed fine , now he looked like he wouldn't survive the night, and Cody was helping Davis up who had collapsed from the shock of seeing Tai like that. Everyone sighed with relief as Tai stirred somewhat turning his head, wincing in pain, and then just going back to the way he was.

PIXIMON"S HOME-PIXIMON"S ROOM

Piximon was leading Gennai to his room to show Gennai a shocking thing... Tai's digivice had turned black and was now pulsating with pure dark energy. "What has happened!?" a shocked Gennai exclaimed. "It appears that Tai's digivice has been corrupted by an extremely powerful dark digimon, I don't know what will happen to him, but I'm almost certain that Agumon will never digivolve correctly again we should try to keep Tai out of the digital world as long as possible, it could be dangerous...remember SkullGreymon? If Tai makes Agumon digivolve-or worse warp digivolve we could be dealing with one of the most evil digimon that we have faced." Piximon explained, at this, Tai's digivice started to glow with a menacing light and began to let out a high pitched shriek...

THE DARK OCEAN

"DAEMON!? but...how?" we defeated you...!"Tai shouted "NO!! You did not defeat me! You merely sent me to this prison, I will have my revenge against the ones who sent me here and you shall help me." Daemon stated. "No way!!"Tai roared "Come now...don't act too my offer...think about it...you could have everything–anything that you want...even her..." as he said those last words he imparted an image to Tai of Sora and Matt happily kissing and holding on to each other (A/N: ugh just typing about that makes me sick...I can't get that image out of my head...Sora and Matt shudders) "they do look quite happy together don't they Tai?" he laughed as he saw Tai's inner torment "so about my offe– "NEVER!!" Tai yelled. "I will never join with you !!" "Very well then...I can do this without your help!!" Daemon yelled as he rushed forward to attack Tai...

TAI'S ROOM

"NEVER!!" Tai suddenly shouted startling all of the DD's in the room. Sora immediately rushed to him Matt noted this with more than a little jealousy. Tai muttered something else but Soradidn't hear the rest, wondering what he was talking about she tried to see if he would awaken and said his name a couple of times, even went so far as to shake him gently, but he wouldn't stir, all he did was just lie there with a pained and angry look on his face witch made the others worry more as he cried out in pain...

THE DARK OCEAN

"ARRGH!!" Tai yelled as Daemon rushed forward to strike, hitting Tai's right arm and digivice as he raised it to block him. Tai's arm didn't seem wounded though, but a dark hue had spread along his forearm unbeknownst to him, Daemon stopped attacking immediately as he realized that he had accomplished what he had set out to do. As Tai began to disappear as he was being sent back Daemon said "You will help me whether you want to or not Digidestined of courage...hmm now that my two servants have been destroyed, it's time I made new ones...yes he will do just fine..." Daemon said as he started to summon the digimon that would be one of his greatest servants...Blackwargreymon had been resurrected...

TAI'S ROOM

"Guys! He's waking up!" Kari called to the others as Tai began to open his eyes finding most of the digidestined that could fit around his bed staring intently at him, he immediately felt a sharp pain in his right arm " AARGH!!" he yelled grasping his arm. "Tai.. What's wrong?!" Sora asked as Kari took his arm into her's giving the others a good look at his arm. "OH MY GOD!!!Tai are you okay!!??" his arm was not it's normal color, it was dark, as though some one had painted his arm blackish blue "I'll get Gennai." Matt said quickly, running off in search of Piximon and Gennai....

PIXIMON"S ROOM

The two stood entranced at the digivice as it floated up and transformed into something that look similar to a D-tector from season 4 that was completely black, like Koichi's I think. Just then, they heard Tai's agonized cry as Matt rushed into the room. He stopped suddenly, forgetting about his mission to get Gennai and Piximon and stood like they were, entranced by Tai's 'new' digivice. "What happened!?" he asked. "Who's digivice is that?"He asked "Its Tai's digivice...it has been corrupted..."Gennai quietly said. The mentioning of Tai's name reminded him of what he came in there to do. "Tai's awake, but there's something wrong...his right arm, it looks like it's bruised or something!" Matt. "Lets go" Piximon said. Without another thought, Matt, Gennai, and Piximon went to help Tai, Piximon grabbing the corrupted digivice before leaving...

END OF CHAPTER

Hey all! Thanks for reading my third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you don't know what your comments mean to me, I'm so SORRY that I could not update sooner. I hope u all had a great Holiday!!PLZ Review!

**Drager-TY that means a lot to me I love your stories they r all great! **

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction-Heh heh, yeah I might make somethngbad happen to Sora, but she deserves it for hurting Tai**

**Digimon-Taiora-TY, im glad u liked it. Yup I just hate it when the teachers won't let you go to the restroom during class...now look wut happened to Tai because of it. Any teachers out there reading this remember let your students go to the restroom, you may never know when it's a matter of life and death lol**

**sara haruko takenouchi kamya-TY I'm glad that you think that way thanks for the congrats also:). Maybe they'll make it, then again...maybe notgrinning**

**Flaming Gogglehead- TY It makes me so happy that you like the plot**

**TysonGranger-your right you can't go wrong wit that pairing**

**dragen545-TY very much I don't think Matt will be with Mimi though...I might put him with an O.C.** **BUT I'M NOT SURE WHO TO PUT Yolie with...Davis or Ken I'll take votes on who she will be with**

**SoratoFan-Really? Sorry I said that last chapter then I hope you like this chapter and Izzy will most likely be paired with Mimi**

**Wildkat-Glad you liked it who knows maybe they will or maybe they won't, it all depends on my mood laughsevilly**

well thats all I'll c u all soon! PLZ Review!


	4. Tai's new destiny

1!HOLA! (Which is Spanish for Hello or hi) everybody how r u all doin' today?! I'm so excited today cuz it actually snowed

today!! WOOHOO! If u all didn't know , I'm in Nevada so it doesn't snow but for once in a long time so I'm so EXCITED!!!

YAY!! Play in the snow!!i'm also trying out the skipping a line thing to make it easier for u guys and girls to read so tell me

what you think of it!

Disclaimer: gosh people get it through your heads already, me equals not owning Digimon, if I did, would I be stuck here

writing this fanfiction? Nope, this would be a few episodes and I'd be rich and would buy everything that I always

wanted.MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!-cough cough

1 WEEK LATER

It had been about 1 week since Tai had woken up from the "coma" that he had been put in by Ladydevimon, Gennai had kept

him in the Digiworld to study his arm and the rest of his body to see what had happened to him. Tai had told them all about

Daemon, to which they all had reacted with more than a little surprise, and some of them (to Tai's anger) with disbelief. They

came around after a while and had spread the word to digidestined around the world to be on the alert. Ken had been

spending a lot of time with Tai, being one of the only digidestined to know what Tai was going through, he has visited Tai

daily, both of them talking for only a little while and nothing more, Tai barely interacting with anyone. This worried the others,

especially Ken a lot, he didn't want another Digimon emperor creating havoc in the Digitalworld. He and the other

digidestined have been trying to help bring Tai "back" because ever since the incident he had been cold to everyone, even Kari

could barely coax a few words from him. His eyes had appeared to be lifeless their usual chocolate brown luster replaced by a

pale brown color. After days of research, Gennai had finally found what was wrong with him, an unnamed virus had somehow

spread through his arm starting from his palm. Knowing this, Gennai had found a way to stop the virus from spreading.

PIXIMON'S HOME

'It had been one week since that fateful day', Tai thought. 'Why couldn't I have stayed in class that day' Tai groaned as he got

up. Ken had just left from one of their daily talks. Tai was grateful that Ken had been there for him. He had been in absolute

loneliness and solitude since he had woken up, except for the occasional digidestined who had stopped by, even Catherine, his

friend from France stopped by every now and then to see how he was doing. She was on vacation and made up an excuse to

come to Japan to see how he was doing. Kari visited , usually with T.K., then Matt and Sora(reminding Tai why he went to the

Digital world that day) Izzy, Mimi, and Joe usually went to see him together and then the rest of the Season 2 kids would visit,

not very often though, Davis would always talk about Kari when he came, Yolie just went to see how he was and then would

leave after a few minutes, which didn't bother Tai very much being that he barely talked to her in the first place, Cody would

rarely visit but when he did he and Tai would talk for a while like he and Ken did, Tai found that he rather enjoyed the

company of Ken, Izzy, and Cody, they were the most mature of both groups. Ever since the accident he seemed to be

making friends with the other DD's even more than he did before he got all depressed. Tai sighed as he thought of how it

would be like when he went home. 'I'm sure that Mom and Dad are extremely worried about me' He thought as he drifted off

into sleep in the nice bed that Piximon had let him use.

GENNAI'S HOME

"Have you found a way to cure this disease?" Piximon asked. "No, I might have a way, but until I can contact them, he will

have to stay out of the digitalworld." Gennai replied. "Hmm, and I was starting to like his company." Piximon quipped as he

turned to leave. Gennai said "I don't know if we will be able to fully cure him of what happened, his digivice will not change

back, but his arm has changed to its original color. "Who are you trying to contact?" Piximon asked. "Lady Ophanimon, of the

frontier Digiworld, I have recently learned of an artifact that may hold the power that could help him, but we cannot know for

sure until I can talk to her." Gennai replied, ending their conversation as he exited the room. "You know you will have to show

and tell him about his digivice." came Piximon's last call as he left to go back to his own home...

THE DARK OCEAN

"Why have you called me here?" BlackWargreymon asked. "Because I need you, my dark general." replied Daemon. "The

only way I'll ever help you is over my deleted data(AN ok that might sound pretty stupid, but that was all I could think of for

him to say, he couldn't say over my dead body cuz when digimon die they just turn into data and are deleted or something,...so

on with the fic!) "Just consider my offer" Daemon said not even unnerved by intensity of BW's refusal. "if you feel that

strongly about it..." he didn't even get to finish his retort as BW rushed forward to attack him. "Standing completely at ease

Daemon just sighed and said" I was hoping you would join me willingly, oh well..." "TERRA DESTROYER!!" BW yelled as

he sent the ball of energy at Daemon who just stood there and held out a hand, cancelling out the attack as soon as it made

contact with it, regaining his composure quickly, BW shouted "DARK MEGA CLAW!!"(it might not be one of his attacks but

who cares?my fic my attacks.) To which Daemon, still holding out his hand, cancelled out the attack once again. "YOU

FOOL!!" he shouted "I AM DAEMON!! I AM THE MASTER OF DARKNESS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU

CAN HURT ME WITH THOSE PITIFUL EXCUSES FOR ATTACKS?!NOW YOU WILL TRULY BE MY

SERVANT! MIND CRUSH!!" he yelled as he sent tons of dark energy towards BW's brain utterly destroying any thoughts

or ounce of free will left within him, turning him into a mindless, empty shell. "Perfect, now my general, it's time to make you

the second strongest digimon ever...next to me, of course" he grinned as he and his new slave walked off into the darkness...

THE REAL WORLD

It was another boring afternoon in school for the DD's, the only thing that kept them all awake was the excitement of the

'welcome back' party they were going to throw for Tai. It was a huge party that all of their Digidestined friends from around

the world were coming to, Tai was well respected among the digidestined being that he is the bearer of the crest of courage

and rightful leader of the DD's. "KARI KAMIYA, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!!"the teacher shouted jarring Kari

from her inner thoughts and almost making her jump out of her seat. "What is the answer to # 4?!" the teacher asked. "A uhm

er" she stuttered "what was the problem again?" Kari asked to which she got chuckles and snickers from the other kids in the

class. The teacher sighed, calming down and controlling the anger in her voice, she said 3x45x-8, what does 'x' equal?" the

teacher asked. " uh heh heh," Kari stammered "uuhm...39?"

AFTER SCHOOL

"JEEZ, I thought the teacher was going to kill me" Kari said as she and T.K. walked together to the meeting spot in the park.

The DD's and Catherine were all going to wait at the park from 30 minutes to an hour so everyone will be gone from school,

speaking of Catherine, she and Davis seemed to get along quite well, maybe she will make him forget about Kari and go after

her T.K. thought hopefully as they cought sight of the other DD's. "Don't worry about it she probably already forgot about

that," T.K. replied, reassuring her. "well, we're here everyone !" Kari greeted the other DD's while Davis whispered

deathreats to T.K. under his breath if he did anything with 'his' Kari. 45 minutes had passed like that, everyone recounting the

interesting parts of the day, they all shared a good laugh at Kari's story about the missed problem. They all headed for the

school computer room to get Tai and bring him home.

THE DIGITAL WORLD

"Tai, I would like to show you something." Gennai said. "What is it?" Tai asked. "Just come with me I'll explain when we get

there." Gennai replied. Tai and Gennai rode on one of Gennai's mech things ( sorry forgot the name of it) to a large forest.

"But this is...!""Yes, it is the temple that Izzy and Mimi found Centaurumon." (spelled right?) "But why are we here?" Tai

asked. "You'll see just hold on!" Gennai said, somewhat annoyed by Tai's questions. "I've called Centaurumon to meet with

us here, he says he has discovered a new area in the temple with a room full of glyphs that he cant translate, that's why I'm

here." "Then why am I here?" came the question that Gennai had expected " because it has your crest on the wall, so we can

safely assume that whatever it says could be about you, or your predecessor." Gennai explained. They hear galloping off in the

distance. "Ah, that must be Centaurumon now." Gennai thought aloud. Centaurumon came galloping up with Agumon on his

back. "HEY TAI!!" Agumon shouted, jumping into his partner's arms. "Hey Agumo-argh!" Tai groaned as he fell to the

ground taking Agumon with him. "Calm down buddy, I'm not fully recovered yet." Tai said, grasping his right arm which is still

mostly discolored, but is now only from his fingers to about the middle of his forearm. "Well now that we are all here..." Gennai

began. "Oh! Yes!" Centaurumon said as he remembered about the hidden room. He and Tai exchanged a friendly greeting as

they walked into the temple. "Watch your step, there are quite a few cracks in the ground." Centaurumon warned as they

traversed deeper and deeper into the forgotten rooms of the ancient temple...

THE DARK OCEAN

"Hmph... he will soon know of his true destiny, no matter, those two fools couldn't even figure out what happened to him." he

smirked" as long as he remains in the digital world I continue to draw power from him, and once I am strong enough, the so

called 'Hero of Courage' shall never be reborn!" he yelled triumphantly as he stared at the dark scrying crystal that he had

procured from one of the dark digimon when he first arrived. " Datamon." he called to one of his resurrected servants. "Be

ready to attack the digidestined on my command! Oh, and do make sure that the chosen of courage suffers greatly, I do hope

to hear his screams of agony while you crush the life out of the other digidestined-but keep him alive, I still need him." Daemon

commanded. "Yes, my lord" Datamon said bowing once before leaving to the place where he has temporarily set up the central

point to his dark network. He "plugged" himself into it, drawing dark energy from across the digital world so that he could

become more powerful than a mega...

GENNAI'S HOME

The DD's were disappointed when they had learned that Tai and Gennai had left waiting or sending word to where they had

gone. Some were growing restless as they all sat there waiting for their leader to return. As they waited in silence, Piximon had

contacted them meeting them at Gennai's, he explained to them about the mysterious room all except for the carving of Tai's

crest appearing on the wall. He said that Tai had gone with him to get out of the house and enjoy the digiworld while he was

here instead of school. Some of the DD's groaned knowing that they could be stuck there for a while. Some of the younger

DD's went home to tell everyone at the party to wait for a while longer due to "unforseen difficulties", as Yolie put it. All of the

along the first DD's including Ken and excluding Kari, T.K., and Catherine stayed to wait for Tai...

THE REAL WORLD

"Are you sure this is where the party is!!" an angered Yolie growled at Davis, who just shook his head and shrugged "this is

where Kari told me to go...what time is it?" he asked as he glanced around the empty room he wore a shocked expression on

his face "WHOA!" he exclaimed, startling the others "WHAT HAPPENED?!" the others yelled back as he gazed blankly at

the clock. "Look at the time..." he said as an enraged Yolie grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him yelling "YOU

ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, WE THOUGHT THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING BAD HAPPENING

LIKE AN EVIL DIGIMON!!! WHO CARES IF IT'S 3:17- huh?" completely forgetting about Davis, she walked over to the

clock checkikng if it was right, or even working. "Hmmm, I guess someone messed up the clock, Kari?" "Yes Yolie?" Kari

said. "What time does your cell phone say?"Yolie asked. "Well that's weird, it says that it's 3:17 also." Kari answered. "Mine  
does too." Yolie said with astonishment in her voice. "They cant all be wrong, can they?"she asked aloud to know one in 

particular. "Wait, T.K.? You remember when we first went to the digiworld with Tai and the others?" she asked. "Yyeah." he

answered, not following where Kari was going. "Well remember when we came home and seconds hadn't even past since we

left?" she stated, more than asked. "Oh, your right!" he gasped "but if that's happening now, why? And how?" he asked. "I

don't know, but if that's been happening lately...how long has Tai been in the digital world?!" Kari asked, shocked at what

could've happened. "If he's been there for a week in our time, it could've been years since we saw him each time we went."

she stopped. "We need to tell the others!" Cody said drawing nods from the other DD's, they all started running for the school.

GENNAI'S HOME

"NO WAY!!" Matt yelled as the out of breath DD's told them their theories about the time difference that has once again

plagued the digital world. "But if it really started before Tai got hurt..." Izzy started "then...oh my gosh, poor Taichi" Sora

finished for him thinking about what it must've been like since he had seen them, the other DD's entertaining similar thoughts...

THE HIDDEN ROOM

"Here it is." Centaurumon said as he led them through an archway with some stones along the sides of the walls , the ones that

had been blocking the room. Within the room, they were shocked as it had suddenly been illuminated with a strange orange

light coming from the carving of Tai's crest on the wall. "What's all this?" Tai asked as he entered the room. "That has never

done that before." Centaurumon observed as the carving and Tai's crest began to react in similar qualities, both producing a

bright light now that Tai had entered the room. "So, can you read this?" Centaurumon asked Gennai as he examined the

Glyphs on the walls. He sighed as he said " nothing... this is only nonsense, jumbled letters to make it seem like something

important" Gennai said. "What language is this Gennai?" Centaurumon asked as he examined the Glyphs now too. "It is an

ancient language that only the most royal and most powerful digimon learned." "Then how do you know it? You must be pretty

ancient Gennai." Tai smirked as Gennai growled at him "I know this because I am supposed to know it I was taught by

Azulongmon himself incase something like this or if other ancient ruins had been rediscovered throughout the digital world- he

was unable to finish as Tai had taken a few steps toward the wall and reached out to touch the glowing symbol. "NO YOU

IDIOT DON'T TOUCH- but it was too late there was a blinding flash and the temple started to shake as though one of the

highest rated earthquakes had just swept through, stones had fallen off of the wall and the symbol stopped glowing. Now, many

glowing symbols were lit up along the wall, an astonished Gennai read them out loud as he walked by them "To the true chosen

of courage, stand forward and place your hands on the symbol of your crest." Tai did as he was told and stood up to press his

hands against the symbol, as soon as he did so, he let out a cry as he felt a sharp pain flow through his right arm and into the

rest of his body. Try as he might, he could not step back and started to get even more scared as a voice went through his head

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_ The mysterious voice asked, to which Tai answered "I am Taichi Kamiya!" _"AH YES, THE CHOSEN_

_OF COURAGE, NOW I SEE...WHAT DO YOU WISH TO KNOW , CHOSEN OF COURAGE?"_ the voice asked.

"What is behind this wall?" Tai asked it. _"BEHIND THIS WALL LIES YOUR DESTINY, IN WRITING, OF_

_COURSE...ENTER , IF YOU WISH..."_ the voice faded into nothingness, as did the pain in Tai's body, causing Tai to

collapse as the wall once again shined as bright as the sun, and then disappeared. Tai, Gennai, and Agumon walked into the

room, it was too small for Centaurumon to fit, so he waited outside of the temple because an opening had appeared inside the

room that Tai and Gennai were in. Gennai started to read the ancient Digimon language out loud as he did before and was

shocked to what he had read. Tai was staring around the room as Agumon was doing the same. Tai started to tune in to what

Gennai was saying as he got near the end of the new prophesy. "The chosen of courage will receive a blessing in disguise of a

curse in his arm and once he is wielding the sword of light, the true hero of courage shall be reborn sacrificing himself to destroy

the darkness and ensure peace throughout the digital world... Gennai mearely looked to Tai's blank expression. Tai looked

downward as Gennai held out something dark to him and said "Tai... I wished to keep this from you for a little longer,

but...here" he said dropping the object in Tai's hand. "What is this?" Tai asked in confusion as he stared at the black digivice

looking object in his hand. "That is your digivice..." Gennai answered as he started to walk towards the exit of the temple he

paused and turned to look at Tai "don't ask me how it happened but your digivice has been corrupted, why it changed into a

different one I don't know, but we will have to show the other DD's and show them this new 'prophesy', if that's what it

is...also, try to refrain from digivolving Agumon from now until I can figure out what happened to your digivice, or we could

have another Skullgreymon incident on our hands." he said as he once again moved towards the exit. Tai only half heard him as

he considered telling his friends and fellow DD's what had happened to his digivice and the prophesy that Gennai had read.

'Especially that last part...they have already been worried about me enough I don't want them to think that I would...his

thoughts trailed off as he looked to Agumon who was waiting for him at the exit. "Agumon." he called him over. "Yes Tai?"

Agumon said sadly. "Blast this wall with your pepper breath."he said calmly as he got a confused look from his digimon he

said "I don't want the others to worry about me, they have enough trouble on their hands what with balancing their lives and the

digital world." "O-okay Tai."Agumon answered, fully understanding what his partner was going through. "PEPPER

BREATH!" he shouted as the symbols on the wall that foretold Tai's death were 'melted' away in a blast of fire. "Thank you,

my friend." Tai said as they left to catch up with Gennai.

Well? What did u all think? I hope you all liked it. Srry if it is a little long but it had to be done. Oh and I am not so good at

making up prophesies so if anyone can help me out with that, making a prophesy for Tai with that ending, I'd greatly appreciate

it. Oh and could you tell me the attacks of Datamon, Daemon, and the attacks of the chosen from season four, and their

enemies' attacks I would greatly appreciate that too ty for reading! And please Review cuz your reviews are whats giving me

the insparation to write this fic.

Special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:

**Marie Darkholme- ty . Hope you liked this chapter too**

**Wildkat- TY, I think so too. I'm going to start the next chapter asap**

**digimon-Taiora-yeah me too, I completely agree with you I would say something more but it would probably get me in trouble, lol**

**Soratofan- yeah my koumi scene will come soon in the same chapter as my taiora scene. **

**elmo-x-takumi-yeah!! Thats the spirit! TAIORA-4-EVA** **I will throw** **in a little Takumi so look for that too**

**and last but certainly not least...my good friend TysonGranger!**

**Thanks 4 the great review! Yeah I cant to write the next chapter to c how you and the others that review like it.yeah I also think that Matt and Jun should get together(with a few personality fixes for Jun lol) and there might b some dark Tai but u just have to wait and read .**

And to everyone who didn;t review but did read my fic- I hope u all enjoyed it!! Now click that little button that says 'go' and

leave a nice review... please?...HELLO? (Crickets chirp in the background)


	5. No time for sorrow

1HELLO ALL!!!!!! how r u all doin' today im great I hope u all enjoyed my last chapter, heres the next one!! I'M SOO HAPPY!!! MY COUSIN WAS IN INDIA WHEN THE WAVES HIT BUT I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SHE'S OKAY!! HOOORAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or any of the swords of the ancients(well at least I don't own the rights, I physically own two

of them) Kit Krae is the creator of the swords and a wonderful artist with them, they are just soo detailed and look soo cool

and each sword has its own little story about it, a must for any sword collector.

Tai and Gennai were on their way back to Gennai's home, not knowing that the others were

anxiously awaiting their arrival. The return journey was completely in silence, Tai brooding over

what the 'prophesy' had said, or whatever it was. Agumon was worried about Tai and gave him

nervous glances during the trip and Gennai wasn't paying attention to either of them becuase he was also contemplating the

prophesy. 'Hmmm the Swords of the Ancients, I think I remember the Luciendar, the sword of light, but I don't recall the

others; Kilgorin, Elexorien, Valermos, Anathros, Morthoseth, Cinthorc, and Molotoch. Hmm I'll research this and the

whereabouts of the Luciendar, the sword that will possibly hold a cure for Tai.' suddenly realizing that Tai does not know

about the virus that now spreads through his arm and digivice. 'Maybe it's for the best' he thought to himself, 'Tai already has a lot on his mind I'll bring it up with Piximon, he'll know what to do...at least, I hope'.

At Gennai's home, the DD's were waiting for Gennai to arrive when they heard an alarm like sound go off in the house, so

naturally, they had to check it out. It was already nightfall in the digital world and pretty dark in the house so they warily made

their way to the room that the sound was coming from. They were relieved when they found out that it was only Gennai's

computer, but less than so when they learned what was causing it to go off like that. An unknown digimon was attacking the

Koromon village on Server, so the Digidestined all went to stop this Digimon from destroying the village hoping that Tai will be

back when they get back...

Aboard the mech type Digimon (I still don't know what its name is!) Gennai had just informed Tai about the Digimon attacking

the Koromon village as they had turned toward the coordinates of the attack. (Gennai's computer sent a message to his mech

while they were flying back.) Tai was still silently thinking, about what Gennai said about his 'new' digivice and about the

prophesy. "Tai? Are you alright?" Agumon asked as his partner just stared off into space. "I'm fine Agumon." he answered, the

only words that he'd said since they left the temple.

The Digidestined arrived in just in time to see none other than Skullgreymon destroying the last of the village. "No, it can't

be..?" Davis started but was interrupted by Kari "NO!! Don't even think that! It can't be Tai! It just can't!!!he'd never do

anything like this!!" she yelled "hey," T.K. said putting a hand on her shoulder, "we all know that it isn't him... right guys?" he

smiled

as he got a chorus of agreements from the other digidestined. "Ya see? Now lets go kick its butt!" Kari smiled at him as the

others started digivolving their digimon. Soon, MetalGarurumon, Paildramon, Halsemon, Angewomon, Angemon, Digmon,

Garudamon, Zudomon, Mega Kabuterimon, and Lilymon rushed into the fight. An enraged Skullgreymon punched out with his

arm immediately taking Lilymon and halsemon out of the fight. Their respective partners ran towards them as the fighting raged

on, Skullgreymon taking out Digmon and Zudomon next. The remaining Digimon fired their attacks as Paildramon mega

digivolved to Imperialdramon who then switched to fighter mode as he reentered the battle only to find that Angewomon and

MetalGarurumon were the only ones left to assist him. Angewomon fired a celestial arrow at Skullgreymon, getting his attention

as he blocked the attack, charging at her there was suddenly a large explosion as Metalgarurumon's attack went off, freezing

Skullgreymon in his tracks as Imperialdramon charged up his attack and let it fly yelling "Positron Laser!!" the beam of energy

hitting Skullgreymon and shattering the ice and the digimon into millions of pieces which broke up into data. "Well at least that's

over.." Matt sighed as his digimon transformed into his rookie stage. The other DD's agreed as them and their digimon

searched for any survivers in the village, they found none. After the fires went out, they decided to stay there waiting for their

digimon to recover. They didn't expect to see who came next...

"HELLO EVERYONE!!" Gennai called from atop his mech as it landed on the ground near the DD's camp. "I see that you've

taken care of the digimon..." he stopped, puzzled by the DD's saddened expressions, Joe was the first to speak up "all of the

Koromon were deleted." he said " we arrived too late to help any of them..." Matt continued. "Who did this..?" Agumon said,

completely horror struck by the destruction of the village. "It was a Skullgreymon." Sora said, just noticing Agumon now that

he spoke up. "Where's Tai?" Kari asked, beating Sora to it. "Right here." Tai said quietly, stepping out from behind the mech.

"TAI!!" Kari yelled as she ran up to hug her brother. The other digidestined ran up to meet him to, this only annoyed Tai for

reasons unknown to him, he just wanted to be alone. The DD's were hounding him with questions like "how do you feel?" and

other stuff like that. The DD's calmed down soon after, teling Tai about the party that they were going to throw for him but

because of the Skullgreymon incident, they were forced to stay the night in the digiworld, and Tai telling them about the room

discovered by Centaurumon, only about the first room, Tai didn't mention anythingof the second one, or of the mysterious

voice or his crest on the wall, he just gave them a short explanation about why he and Gennai had been gone. As soon as he

was done, he walked off without another word and went to find a suitable place away from the other DD's to rest and think

about what had happened that day...

The DD's were confused by Tai's behavior and sudden coldness to them, a few of them wanted to go to Tai and see what was

wrong, but Gennai warned them against it, his only explanation being that Tai had a rough day. Izzy and Gennai went to

Gennai's mech to talk in private...

"Gennai?" Izzy called. "We couldn't find any information about that Skullgreymon, even your computer had no information on

it, what could've done that to it?" he asked. "I do not know, a digimon of considerable power, no doubt." Gennai replied

starting up his mech. "Could it have been Daemon?" Izzy asked. "It's possible." Gennai said before taking off to go to his

home. Izzy went back to the group to explain what Gennai had said about the Skullgreymon's unusual data...

"Agumon...I don't get it..." Tai said as they laid against a nearly felled tree. "What don't you get, Tai?" Agumon asked. "We've

saved both worlds, more times than I can count, we're the 'great' leaders of the digidestined, but what do we get? Some old

writings on a wall saying I'm going to die for this place? Pffbt." Tai complained. "That's not true Tai." Agumon argued "we've

made so many friends, saved a lot of lives, we've gotten a lot of things." "That's not what I mean!" Tai snapped. "I-I'm sorry, I

don't know why I'm so angry about this..." Tai apologized. "It's Sora, isn't it?"Agumon asked. "I-I don't know anymore

Agumon, ever since I got that injury, I've been feeling completely different, I get angry a lot easier, every time I get angry I

feel... something...welling up inside of me, making me feel like im going to burst, why is this happening to me?!" he asked to

noone in particular. Agumon had no answer for this as he watched his partner drift off to sleep...

T.K. and Kari had heard the whole thing. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, they had snuck off to see if Tai was alright and

heard him talking with Agumon. They listened in silence as Tai vented his frustration. They were puzzled when Tai mentioned

the prophesy and decided to ask him about it later as he and Agumon kept talking. Tai then went to sleep with Agumon

keeping a silent vigil over him as they snuck away, barely making a rustle in the grass...

Where he lay, Tai opened one eye wondering how long his sister and T.K. had been listening. He decided to ask them that the

next time he was with them alone, he closed his eyes and really drifted off to sleep this time, Agumon still watching over him...

THE NEXT DAY

Tai had awoken with a start, smelling breakfast from where he was, even though he was hungry, he didn't eat anything, he took

Agumon with him to walk, not ready to face the others and their no doubt questions about what T.K. and Kari heard. In truth,

they had not told the others and weren't planning on doing so, respecting Tai's privacy, but he didn't know that. So there they 

were, walking in silence, not paying any attention as to where they were going, Tai, depressed for some reason unknown to him

and Agumon depressed because he didn't know why Tai was depressed, so they pretty much walked in depression...

"Yes, right into my trap." Datamon said as he watched Tai and Agumon leave the DD's camp. He turned his attention back to

the other DD's, making sure that noone will be able to help them in time. He examined the Koromon that he stole from the

village. "Hmm...soon the tests shall be complete, and Lord Daemon will have an army of Skullgreymon at his command!"

Datamon laughed gleefully as he thought of the rewards he was going to get. He then went back to the center of his base and

'plugged' himself into the systems as he began to build up power for the fight ahead....

The DD's were taken by complete surprise when Datamon and two Skullgreymon attacked, they didn't even have time to

digivolve before they were taken, Datamon let loose his most powerful attack, Data crusher, to immobilize their digimon as he

locked them and their partners up and took them to his base...

Tai heard the explosion and ran back to the camp to find it completely destroyed. He didn't know what to think when he saw

it. So many thoughts whirled through his head at that instant that he collapsed from the pain, grasping his head. Soon, sobs of

guilt wracked his body as he thought of the fate that had befallen his friends, all the while repeating to himself "No...it can't

be..." over and over. Agumon was n't falling for it that easily, knowing that if the others were killed or deleted, he would've felt

it, or at least Gennai would have sent something. Gennai was already tracking the other digidestined and when they stopped

moving, he sent Tai an e-mail immediately :

_Tai,_

_the others have been taken to these coordinates, X:57.032 Y:96.581 _

_And remember, no digivolving Agumon, in the current state of your digivice, it could be dangerous, so be stealthy!!_

_ Gennai_

Tai had no time to feel relief as he punched the coordinates into his digivice and watched as it projected a map that showed him

where to goto find his friends...

"Well, well, it looks like your friends are coming for you, but that will not matter, you see I have many Skullgreymons at my

disposal and what does he got? A single digimon. Clearly the odds are in my favor." Datamon gloated to the captured DD's as

he watched Tai come closer and closer to his home.

cliffhanger! I am evil!! So how did u like my chapter? Any Takumi fans (Takuya x Zoe for those of u who didn't know) check out and review my friend TysonGranger's story : For love and dreams . Don't forget to review!!

and now (drum roll) my answers to your reviews!!!!!

**TysonGranger:thnx so much for the attacks and for reviewing! Hope u liked this chapter!!**

**RidXwan:it's too bad u feel that way but at least u reviewed so thnx anyways**

**Miss Takin:srry if it seems like it's rushed, and yeah, some...well probably most of the characters are OOC, especially Tai**

**Icy-Wind88:thnx I hope this chapter is long enough!**

**Wildkat:i feel the same way ! thnx** **for the review!**

**Soratofan:thnx, the Koumi part is coming up soon!**

**Ghiki-i:I'm glad, I hope u liked this chapter just as much!!**

**Digimon-Taiora:TY soo much!! Maybe Tai is gonna die, maybe he isn't. Who knows? Oh yeah! Me!**

**Megumifire:thnx so much! Yeah I think I did get the same evil message and I completely agree**

**Saphira Tahira:TY TY!! Soo much for reviewing! Im glad u liked the action scene hope u like this chapter also!**

And that's all!! TY to all that read my story so far!! PLZ review!!


	6. the horrors of Dark Tai

HI AGAIN Glad u all liked last chapter I hope u all like this one as much  
if not better

YES wut u all have been waiting for, the fight with Datamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the swords of the ancients. Sad, but true

Tai and Agumon snuck into a side entrance of Datamon's base, hoping that

they wouldn't get noticed by any of the guards that Datamon had. He was

searching through rooms and looking for any clues but he couldn't find

anything, 'Datamon's base is like a maze ' He thought to himself, just

barely ducking into a small room to dodge a guard. He was amazed at what he

saw, his friends were on a large monitor in the middle of the room with

several other monitors showing everything surrounding the area. 'Ha I'm so

lucky ' he thought as he studied the map, coming up with a plan to help his 

friends. Then, he noticed something on the monitor in the corner, it was

Datamon. Tai seethed with anger as he gazed upon the Digimon that he

loathed. Datamon was typing on his computer when all of a sudden he saw

him turn and walk up to T.K. with a shot in his 'hand,' and he injected

T.K. who immediately fell limp, he then moved on to... "Sora " Tai yelled

suddenly grabbing Agumon's arm and rushing out of the room, he punched one 

of the Gazimon guards right in the face, knocking him out cold. Tai

continued to run with Agumon close behind...

"Perfect" Datamon said as he watched Tai on the monitor. He typed commands

into his network as he watched Tai, unlocking doors so he could find them,

even the images on the monitor that Tai saw were fake, he did have the DD's

in the same room, but he wasn't injecting them with anything...yet. It was

all a ruse to get Tai worked up and angry because the angrier he gets, the

more dark energy he gives off so his master, Daemon, could feed off of.

"Are the Skullgreymon ready?" he asked one of the Gazimon. "Yes sir, all of

the Koromon you captured have been dark Digivolved and are ready to fight."

"Perfect" Datamon said "everything is going according to plan"...

Tai and Agumon rounded another corner, running as fast as he could, Tai

didn't notice Agumon stop until he shouted "Tai Over here " Tai turned to

his partner with a questioning look as Agumon pointed down another corridor

"isn't this one of the halls that we saw on that screen?" he asked as Tai

hurriedly looked around, made up his mind and ran down the corridor with

Agumon following close behind. They came up to the door that lead to the

room where his friends were being held, pausing long enough for Agumon to

catch up and to tell him his plan. Tai slowly walked up to the door witch

automatically opened, revealing a gigantic room, Tai was amazed at how big

it was, he looked around and saw his friends on the far wall, though he

couldn't tell if they were all right being that they were far away. He

looked around the room once more, making sure that there weren't any guards,

he ran to his friends, Agumon ran with him, as soon as they got to the

middle of the room, Sora noticed them and yelled "TAI NO IT'S A TRAP "

Just as Datamon walked into view from a hidden panel in the wall. "Welcome

Digidestined of courage, to your death " he yelled as Tai and Agumon

skidded to a halt, glaring daggers at him. Tai ignored him and ran up to

his friends, Agumon ran to the other side of the room, where the Digimon

were held. He used his "pepper breath" attack on Gatomon's locks first,

since she had claws that could open the locks faster than the other Digimon,

he told her to go help Tai since he couldn't even break on open. Gatomon

nodded as she ran off to free the others, Agumon started to release his

friends. 'Yes, free your friends, it will be amusing to watch you try and

put up a fight against my Skullgreymon' Datamon thought as he stood there,

watching Tai and Agumon free their friends. Once free, Tai instructed them

to get out of there as he and Agumon handled Datamon. "We aren't going to

leave you " Kari argued, the others also nodding in agreement. Knowing he 

was outnumbered, he gave in. Datamon then yelled, "too late for you

Digidestined " as part of the walls slid up, revealing giant doors that also

slid open. "Skullgreymon ?" Tai yelled as the Skullgreymon began to walk out

of the doors. "There must be at least fifty of them " he yelled as they

continued to walk out of the doors. "Everyone run now! " he ordered as

they started to run, one of the Skullgreymon fired the missile on its back,

destroying the place where the Digidestined were standing a moment before...

Datamon watched this spectacle with glee as the DD's ran for their lives,

dodging explosions here and there. Then, he noticed something. "Get their

leader " he shouted as Tai and Agumon had run to the back wall, his friends

were distracting the Skullgreymon so Agumon could digivolve...

Tai, burning with hatred for Datamon, growled at Agumon to digivolve. His  
Digivice started to glow black, so did Agumon, and finally Tai was enveloped

by the dark glow as his Digivice displayed the words Dark fusion activate.

Everything in the room stopped, even the Skullgreymon stopped attacking to

watch the growing power that they felt. Datamon's cocky attitude was

replaced by one of horror as he witnessed the birth of a new evil Digimon

with power that was almost as great as Daemon's...

Daemon grinned as he watched as Tai and Agumon fused into one chuckling, he

said "my second dark general is born". BlackWargreymon stood by Daemon with

an emotionless face, as his brother was born...

Tai growled in pain as he and Agumon fused, it felt like he was being ripped

in half on the inside, and his skin was melting on the outside. Bone-white

armor appeared on his body, a mask-like-helmet covered his face, leaving two

eye holes and five little holes in front of his mouth, allowing him to

breath. He yelled out "CHAOSGREYMON " completing his Digivolution. As soon 

as he finished, he felt something...strange... like a cry for help, but it

was different, it was calling for him, begging him to find it, to let loose

its wrath and promising great power in return. He felt it, entering his

mind and taking control, guiding his new body to where it was. ChaosGreymon

dove at the ground, breaking through and burrowing underground, searching

for the source of the cries. In his mind he shouted 'NO WE MUST SAVE THE

OTHERS " but he was not in control any more, his mind was assailed with

dark power, causing him great pain, all the while hearing one word shouted

so loud that he thought his ear drums would burst 'KILL ' over and over. He

finally came to an ancient cavern, ancient writings all over the walls, he

didn't stop to examine them though, he was walking, walking towards

something that he could sense had great power, something that was calling

him over and over.

He came to the back of the cave, there was an altar, with many words and

demonic symbols on it. As soon as he entered the room, the altar burst into

black flames, not wavering a bit, ChaosGreymon kept walking towards his

prize. He reached out his hand, the black flames leaped out at his arm,

covering him, but he couldn't feel them. All of a sudden, the flames disappeared,

recognizing him, as the wielder of the sword that they protected. He

reached out once again, grasping the hilt and reveling in the warmth that he

felt...

The Skullgreymon had started attacking again, the Digidestined had no where

else to go, but run. Even though they hated the thought of leaving their

leader, they had to leave or else the Skullgreymon would kill them. Before

they could get to the corridor with Davis leading the way, a Skullgreymon

fired a missile at them. Looking back in terror and unable to dodge, they could

only watch as their doom flew straight towards them...only to be intercepted

by a furious ChaosGreymon (ok, I'm going to refer to him as just 'Chaos' from

now on). The missile exploded, but Chaos just stood there, unharmed by the

blast. The Digidestined started to run again as another missile caught Chaos

in the blast, stunning him, and then another flew towards the DD's who had

scattered into groups of two (and one of three): Ken and Davis, Kari and T.K., 

Izzy and Mimi, Matt, Cody, and Joe; and Sora and Yolie. Another missile flew at them,

heading straight for Mimi and Izzy, but Izzy tackled Mimi to the ground, hoping that it would

pass overhead. He glanced up to see the missile get sliced in half by Chaos's sword. He

helped Mimi up and they started to run again. By then, most of the DD's and their Digimon

had made it to the door. The only

two left were Sora and Yolie. As they ran, one of the Skullgreymon, seeing

this as their last chance to kill at least two of its enemies, launched

its missile at them. (Big mistake!) Chaos saw this and left the two

Skullgreymon he was fighting to stop the missile. 'That's it' he said

(kinda like Yusuke when he was fighting Suzaku in Yu Yu Hakusho)as he caught

the missile with one hand, stopping it completely and crushing it so that it

exploded. He roared as he summoned up all of his energy, and Tai suddenly felt

hatred, pure hatred, toward all of the Skullgreymon. Finally, Tai started to agree with  
his darker half. 'Yes...let us kill them all' he thought as he rushed at  
the nearest Skullgreymon impossibly fast and slashed with his sword,

cutting it in half and taking pleasure in its agonized roars as it was

slowly deleted. Chaos made his way to the next enemy who raised an arm to

block him. That didn't matter to him though, and he slashed at him anyway,

cutting his arm off right before cutting it in half like the first one

"HAHAHAHAHAHA " he laughed as he reveled in the death and carnage.  
He charged at the group of Skullgreymon next to him dodging every one of their

swipes and offering back a few cuts of his own, one of which splitting the

head of one of the Skullgreymon in half. Chaos charged up dark energy in

his hands, then yelled out his attack " APOCALYPSE CANNON " firing a beam of

pure dark energy at the ground before him, causing an explosion and sending  
shockwaves around him, deleting all of the Skullgreymon around slowly so

he could here their screams of pain. Chaos emerged from the smoke and

destruction ready to face his next opponents. An eager group of Skullgreymon

charged him and were quickly sliced to pieces as he used the dark power of

his sword to speed himself up. He rushed into another group of

Skullgreymon, which encircled him and closed in on him, blocking his escape.

He neither cared nor noticed that he was trapped, he kept hacking and

slashing the Skullgreymon apart, finally realizing what had happened, it was

too late, he jumped up to get out of the circle, but in mid-flight the

remaining Skullgreymon, about 30, launched their missiles at him, creating a 

great explosion that destroyed half of the base and leaving a cloud of dust

where Chaos was last seen. From the cloud, a sword fell to the ground with

a resounding clang and the dust cleared to reveal nothing. "HA HA HA YES

HE IS DEAD HA HA " Datamon triumphantly screamed when he saw this. The

DD's looked on in horror as they saw what had happened, Mimi was crying on

Izzy's shoulder, Kari was being held by T.K., tears welling in her eyes as 

she repeated over and over "I-it can't be." Yolie was being held by Ken who

sorrowfully looked at where he had last seen Tai, Sora had collapsed to her

knees, tears streaming down her face, Matt offered to hold her but she refused him,  
Cody stared, wide eyed at what had happened,

Joe stood there, tears threatening to fall as he looked upon the apparent

grave of their leader. Izzy was crying to as he held Mimi, and Matt shed a few

tears also for his best friend and leader. 

"RAIN OF DESTRUCTION "

the grieving DD's heard as they looked up to see none other than.. "TAI "

Sora yelled when they saw who had yelled the attack. Thousands of energy

bullets rained from the sky, obliterating almost every Skullgreymon left, and

leaving 5 for Tai to dismember. Chaos rushed down after his attack and

grabbed his sword, falling into its dark powers once again, he sped up,

hewing one of the Skullgreymon down the middle, and he used its head as a

spring board to jump at the next, chopping that one in half too. As he

landed, he cut the leg off of the third Skullgreymon, leaving it to slowly

be deleted and reveling in its agonized screams. He decided to end it and

hacked the last two Skullgreymon's heads right off. He then turned to face

Datamon...

While his Skullgreymon were being destroyed, Datamon had fled the battle

trying to find a safe place to hide. Suddenly, an armored hand grabbed his

head and lifted him off of the ground. He whimpered as the hand, belonging

to Chaos, squeezed his head, nearly crushing it. "PLEASE I BEG OF YOU 

MERCY PLEASE" he was relieved somewhat when the hand let go of his head,

letting him drop to the ground with an agonized grunt. "THANK YOU THANK YOU," 

he cried when he got up. "Mercy? Who said anything about mercy?"

Chaos asked, making Datamon whimper and beg again. "No...your death will be

painfully slow and agonizing." Chaos said in a voice that was so cold, so

evil, that it would've made Daemon quiver in fear. Chaos grabbed him by the

forearm and lifted him up, slowly applying more and more pressure before

bending it backwards. He crushed it while he broke, well, whatever Datamon had

that passed as bones, making Datamon scream in agony. Then, the metal that

was his arm, was finally crushed by Chaos's strength. He let go and let him 

crash to the ground. "YOU WILL FEEL TWICE THE AGONY THAT THOSE 

SKULLGREYMON FELT " Chaos yelled as he concentrated his energy

into a spear. "BLACK LIGHTNING SPEAR " he shouted as he plunged the

spear into Datamon's leg, making him scream in pain. He smirked as he created

another spear "BLACK LIGHTNING SPEAR " he yelled once again as he plunged

the spear into his other leg, once again, making him cry out in agony, and pinning

him to the spot. "And now you die..." Chaos said as he charged up another attack.

"BLACK LIGHTNING " he yelled as he shocked Datamon, making him cry out again.'

" I will give you just enough so you don't pass out, that way, you

can feel every ounce of pain right before you die " Chaos laughed, still

electrocuting a screaming Datamon. He stopped suddenly, "I grow weary of

this." he said, jumping in the air. He charged up his energy, creating more

spears, and threw them, one by one, at Datamon, hitting him with 10 spears

before he was deleted...

"Hmmm... very nice, though it lacks a sort of finesse." Daemon smirked as he

watched ChaosGreymon delete Datamon. "I think I might replace you with him

BlackWargreymon." he added mockingly wondering what kind of reply he would

get "Humph" BW...uh.. Hmphed as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving

an amused Daemon behind...

"Tai " the overjoyed DD's shouted as they ran up to Chaos. He looked at

them, wondering what to do, he smirked at his decision, he turned to meet

the DD's. "Everyone Stop " Ken yelled, confusing the DD's and the Digimon.

"That's not Tai" he explained to there questioning looks as Chaos started 

to charge an attack. "MOVE " Matt yelled as they all barely dodged getting

hit by an energy blast. "What the hell Tai??" Matt yelled at Chaos as he

and Gabumon got to their feet. Gabumon Warp Digivolved to MetalGarurumon

and Wormmon and Veemon DNA Digivolved into Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode 

as Chaos started to attack. "CHAOS BEAM " he shouted, firing a beam of energy

at MetalGarurumon, the beam piercing his armor and making him De-Digivolve into

Tsunomon. "NO TSUNOMON " Matt yelled as he went to help his Digimon,

Imperialdramon started fighting Chaos. "Positron Laser " he yelled as he

shot at ChaosGreymon, who just held out his hand, stopping the attack and

drawing the energy from it, creating his own. "POSITRON CANNON!" he yelled

as he sent the attack back with more than twice the force that it was

originally, hitting Imperialdramon and causing him to De-Digivolve to Veemon

and Wormmon. But that was the last of Chaos's energy as he finally De-Digivolved 

into Agumon and Tai. Agumon was lying on the ground, completely drained, and Tai

kneeled down, clutching his head, with his sword strapped to his left hip by a sheath

that had appeared. "What have I done?" Tai asked  
himself over and over as he looked onto the carnage that had once been

Datamon's base, and the area around it. Sora went up to him and put her

hand on his shoulder. "It's o– "GET AWAY FROM ME " Tai snarled, slapping

her hand away. Sora backed up, tears welling in her eyes, clutching her

hand. Tai immediately felt guilty as they looked into each other's eyes.

Tai saw sorrow, hurt, and was that? No it couldn't be... love? He thought.

'No, no, it isn't, it can't be, I'm a monster, what have I done? They'll

never forgive me, never accept me...' anger welled up inside of him, anger

at himself, at Datamon, at the world. He turned and ran, ran away from his

anger, ran away from his pain, ran away from the world. His friends tried to 

keep up but they couldn't…all they could do was watch as their leader ran off into   
the darkness...

So, how'd u like it? I threw a little Koumi for u Koumi fans out there, yeah,

Tai was a little too sadistic, but that's why he's Dark Tai,and evil

well, please review and tell me what u think

Now I shall answer my reviews  
Inuspartan-TY  
TysonGranger- thnx soo much I hope u liked this chapter  
Miss Takin- TY I hope u like this chapter as much as the last one  
Icy-Wind88-thnx im glad it was Heh heh  
Remus-Lupin-black-darkg-thnx I think I kno wut u wrote but my Spanish isn't  
that great.  
Lady Apolla- Im glad that u like it  
Vigatus-TY TY  
SoratoFan- hope u liked this one  
Wildkat- yeah I feel the same way, but that's the way my story has to go  
digimon-Taiora-yes another cliffhanger, aren't' I evil?

and to everyone else who read this TY


	7. a little hope and some memories

1HEY PEOPLE! How you all doing? Here's the next chapter in my fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the swords of the ancients. Nor do I own the song My Sacrifice, Creed owns that one.

Three cloaked figures walked into the tavern, neither of them saying a word, they went to a table and sat down. "May I help

you?" a Palmon waitress asked. One of the figures shook his head and waved the digmon away as they started a small

conversation amongst themselves. "So..." one of them began. "he has put quite a big price on our heads..." he stated. "Yeah

Shadow, you didn't have to destroy that whole building!" the other whispered harshly. "Hey, you said you needed a

distraction, and they were distracted." the third said, defending himself. "Well you know what we meant." the first one began.

"Yeah, I did, but that was so much fun, you have to agree with me on that one, right Chaos?". "Well..." the one revealed as

Chaos began. "Just shut up about it, both of you, we have more urgent matters to worry about now that we are hunted. Who

knows what might happen, or who just might come looking for us, I say we get our supplies and we move on, that's how its

got to be until this whole thing calms down." the third one said. "Aww come on Drake." The one known as Shadow started

"quit being so uptight, calm down, loosen up, no one is going to find us so long as we don't reveal our selves then we'll be just

fine." "...well I still think that we shouldn't stay in towns any longer than we have to." Drake countered. "Fine but I get to

choose where we go next." Shadow argued, childishly. Chaos just chuckled to himself, in the years that he had come to know

these two, he still gets a kick out of seeing them argue like that, it reminded him of... 'no, I can't think about them, I've got to

forget about them, about her...' he was shaken from his thoughts as a group of rowdy patrons walked in, not even noticing the

trio of hooded travelers, they walked up to the bar and started to order some drinks. The three just ignored them, but when

more people started coming in, they got a little uneasy and decided to leave after about 20 minutes of sitting and drinking a

couple of waters. They had just left the tavern when a dagger flew right at Chaos, nearly hitting him in the face had he not

caught it. He looked around for the attacker and was surprised to see an unusual group of digimon consisting of an Andromon,

a Snimon, and a small, warrior looking digimon who had apparently thrown the dagger. " We are here to collect the bounties

on your heads." the Warrior said, drawing a pair of swords. "I'll take the Andromon." Drake said, drawing a his sword. "I've 

got the Snimon." Shadow said, taking a stance as if he was going to draw a sword from the end of his staff. "So that that leaves

me and you." Chaos said to the Warrior. Drawing upon the powers of his sword, he ran incredibly fast straight at his opponent,

drawing his sword impossibly fast, he managed to parry all three of the slashes that his opponent offered, even striking back

with a jab of his own, which missed as the warrior jumped back, admiring his opponents skill. "Hmm... very well, I will use my

full strength on you!" he said, as he charged up his energy. Drake ran up to the Andromon, blocking and dodging its electric

blade. He couldn't get close as the Andromon suddenly leaped at him, he jumped out of the way to the left and then swung

his sword at the Andromon, nearly missing its arm as it jumped to the right. "Fine, then I'll improvise!" Drake said as he called

upon the power of his sword. "Earth Strike!" he yelled as he slashed his glowing sword straight ahead and sending a blade of

energy straight at the Andromon, cutting through its blocking arm and sending it to the ground clutching at its missing limb.

Shadow ducked and dodged as the Snimon attacked him, its twin sickle attack tearing through the ground as the digimon

missed again. He assumed a stance and drew a sword out of the end of his staff, he jumped into the air and brought it straight

down into the ground, suddenly, vines entangled a very confused Snimon, as it struggled to get free, he casually walked up to

deliver the finishing blow. Chaos was amazed at the warrior's skill, he might even have to take his cloak of to defeat him, he

noticed that the other two had finished with their fights and were taking their time with finishing their fights. Chaos and the

warrior fought furiously, each swinging swords and parrying with equal skills, Chaos decided. With a roar, he rushed daringly

up at his opponent, slashing with abandon, driving the warrior back, when he took another step back, ready to strike, Chaos

leaped back, throwing off his cloak and landing, sword out before him, staring daggers at his opponent with lifeless brown

eyes, his opponent took a fearful step back, Chaos's piercing gaze boring holes into him, making him feel as if this person in

front of him was looking into his very soul, his brown, spiky hair sticking straight back, he also saw that he wore a chain with a

symbol at the end of it, it was all black and cracked in half. "You must be..." he said but he didn't get to finish his sentence as

Chaos rushed forward, slashing him in two. Drake had sheathed his sword, he didn't need it to finish off the wounded

Andromon, drawing twin daggers instead, he ran up, slashed the Andromon on the chest while stabbing with the other dagger

into its shoulder, letting go of the second dagger, he plunged the first into the Andromon's chest, tore the second dagger out of

its shoulder and stabbed it right in the head, finishing the digimon. Shadow walked confidently up to the Snimon

trapped in the vines, desperately trying to free itself, but to no avail as Shadow closed the distance with a few quick steps and sliced it in half, the long ways. Glancing at each other, the fighting finished, they sheathed their weapons and continued on their way, pausing long enough for Chaos to retrieve his cloak and put it on again, unknown to them, a digimon hiding in the shadows watched as they left, contacting Gennai to report that Taichi Kamiya had been found...

Daemon chuckled "so they have beaten my warriors, no matter, their time is almost up, my new generals are nearing completion..."

The DD's were having a hard time, balancing their own lives and searching for Tai was a difficult thing, anytime that they weren't doing anything, they were in the digital world, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of their fallen leader. Sora, Kari, T.K., Joe, and Cody would search for him one day, and then Matt, Ken, Davis, and Mimi would search the next. They were not having very much luck, He had been missing for 2 and a half months. Kari had told her mother and father that Tai was away In the Digital world on important Digidestined business and would be away for quite some time. Kari and Sora were Hit the hardest by his disappearance, they devoted any time that they weren't helping their parents, going to school, or doing their homework to searching for Tai. The time in the Digital world had slowly become more and more messed up, at first, it had started with it being hours behind the real world, but now it was weeks! They now went back to the digital world after school only to find that it had been a week since they had visited, even though in the real world it had only been less than a day (think of the first season, when they were first sucked into the digital world, how it must've been a couple of months before they all went back to them in the digital world, but in the real world, it had only been a few seconds, but not as extreme as that.) Gennai had told them that it had been six years since Tai had left(according to Digiworld time) and that most of the digimon that he had searching for him were giving up, except for a select few who were saved by Tai personally. The DD's had mixed reactions to this, some of them angry, others understanding, but no even knew that Sora could get so angry "GIVING UP!!?? GIVING UP?!?! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN DEVIMON ATTACKED AND SEPARATED US ON FILE ISLAND?! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN TAI WAS SUCKED BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD?! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN MYOTISMON'S GATE CLOSED?! WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE FOUGHT THE DARK MASTERS?! OR WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE FOUGHT APOCALYMON?! DID TAI GIVE AT ANY TIME!!!?? NO!! HE WENT ON, NO MATTER WHAT!!!" with that, Sora stormed out of Gennai's house, leaving a very surprised group of Digidestined and Gennai staring at what had just happened.. "I'll go talk to her."Kari said quietly as she walked outside, following Sora. "Wait I'll go with yo- hey" Davis turned around as Matt grabbed his shoulder, wide eyed and fearful look on his face, he just shook his head.

Kari caught up with Sora, she was sitting near a rock in the shade, crying. Kari walked up to her. "Hey Sora." she said in a small, comforting voice. Sora, startled by Kari, quickly wiped the tears away "oh, hey sniff sniffKari." "Sora, I know that your upset about my brother leaving, but you know that the other digimon have their own lives, they can't just be searching for Tai forever, can they?" "Your right Kari," Sora said. "I don't know why I said that, it's just that...well... I miss him Kari..." Sora said, tears streaming down her face. "He's always been there for me-for us and when he need me, I couldn't help him, and now...he's just...gone" Sora stared at the ground in sorrow as Kari walked up to her, hugging her. "It'll be okay Sora...just you wait and see, Tai has never failed us before and he isn't about to start now." Sora could tell by her voice that Kari had started to cry also. "Kari...thank you." Sora said as she and Kari stood there, thinking about their Chocolate eyed leader. 'Taichi...if your out there...please. Come back to me' Sora thought...

Chaos, Shadow, and Drake had made their way back to their camp, supplies carried in sacks on their backs. "So, how'd it go?" called a girl, cloaked as well, as she walked up to them. She smiled at Chaos as he set his supplies down and grunted "im definitely going to be sore in the morning." she giggled as she sat next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder. He smiled as she leaned against him. Welcoming her warmth, he leaned against her also and stared up at the stars thinking of the life he once had. "heh heh, ain't that cute?" shadow remarked as he watched the two youngest members of the group. "Shut up shadow" Drake said. "Hey, you gotta agree with me, they do look like they would make a good couple." and with that, he went to sleep. "Huh, yeah...I know" he said as he stared thoughtfully at the two. He smiled as he too, drifted off to sleep. Chaos just sat there, staring at the stars, lost in thought. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'I love Sora, why am I with Kura?' he looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and suddenly got a warm feeling In his chest. 'Oh' he thought warmly 'that's why, he thought about Sora and remembered when they were almost inseparable and got that same warm feeling. 'Could I be in love with both of them?'. 'Should I even go back to them? It's been six years and ever since then I have been with my new friends. Kura is the only one that I've opened up to, the only one who listens and cares about me, I can't leave her, I won't.' He remembered when he and his friends first met...

_Flashback_-

Tai was sitting against a tree, staring into space when he saw them, there were three strange human-like digimon battling a monstrous one. Tai thought to ignore them, but the monster had hit the female who had let out a scream as she flew back into a tree. He looked at her, she looked so much like Sora. He ran at the beast, enraged by its actions. He drew his sword and leaped at it. It swung its huge arms at him, knocking him back, but not out of the fight. Tai ran back, jumping over both of the monster's claws and plunged his sword deep into its skull. Then, in its death throws, Tai was thrown over a cliff, and into a river. He was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on a rock, he was only saved by one of his friends, Sosuke, who had used his staff to fish him out. (Ok, the rest of the flashback will be in Tai's POV) I awakened to find that myself laying in a soft blanket. I heard a faint, rhythmic, breathing and looked over to my right, there she was, kneeling right next to, I then realized that she had been watching over me, for how long I couldn't be sure. I groaned as I got up . Then, I stood up to get some water. I must've made to much noise, since she woke up. I stopped and stared back at her, and our eyes met. She had a hurt look on her face, she must have thought that I was leaving. "I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back." She immediately brightened up as she walked over to me and pulled me back to the 'bed' that I had been laying in. "You need to rest." I heard her whisper, as she wrapped me in blankets. "I'll get you some water." she flashed a smile at him that made him lay back down, 'so full of joy and excitement' he thought as he watched her run down to a stream and back with a full cup of water and gave it to me. I smiled as she handed it to me, thanked her, and started to drink it. She smiled back and sat down next to me, humming a soothing song as I drank. I looked at her as she hummed. Sun shining off of her long, dark blue hair. She suddenly stopped singing as she heard a noise, quickly turning her head in the direction of the noise, her hair shifted revealing "fox ears?" I said aloud as she stood up, ready to fight off any evil digimon. She visibly relaxed as two figures walked up to her, greeting her by the name Kura. "Hey Keiga! Sosuke!" she happily replied as they walked over towards me. "I see that our hero has woken up." Sosuke said as he noticed me staring at him. "Shut up, Sosuke." Keiga said as he walked over to me. "Hey, how ya feeling?" he asked me as I stared up at him. "You took quite a spill there, but we're in your debt- "nah, don't worry about it." I said "you guys bandaged me up, so I guess I'll call it even." "Thank you..." Kura said to me. "Well, thank you all for helping me, but, I gotta get going." "Are you traveling alone?" Sosuke asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Well at least travel with us, just until you feel 100. K?" Asked Keiga. "Sure, I guess that'll be okay." I said and I noticed Kura's face brighten up as I said it. I smiled back at her and said "well, where are we going?"... we have been together for six long years, and in all of that time, I look at my reflection in a river, lake, or stream and find that I haven't really aged. Well, that doesn't bother me as much as it should, because lately, I've been thinking about one person...Kura...her smile, her laugh, just ...her in general... why am I thinking such things? Im confused, Im only supposed to feel this way about Sora but...I don't know anymore. This feeling, could it be love? I have to stop thinking about stuff like that, well...Keiga, Sosuke and I are the ones who do all the fighting, Kura cares for us if we get hurt. Sosuke, Keiga and I together make an unbeatable team. We have worked on our swordsmanship together for the past few years and it will only get better, you know, I feel I can finally open my heart again to these digimon that have become my best friends...

_End flashback_

Tai sighed and smiled as he remembered all of the good times he and his friends had, it's nights like these that I truly live for... He thought as he fell asleep, Kura in his arms and he in hers...

...the DD's were all crowded into Gennai's lab, an emergency meeting was called. Gennai had found information on the swords that could help cure Tai! They waited anxiously for Gennai to start explaining about the swords, and he was waiting for Piximon to get there, as he would need to hear about the swords as well. Piximon finally arrived, grinning at everyone, he said "good morning!" he was met with frustrated looks as he walked in. "Uh heh heh, did I keep you all waiting too long?" Gennai cleared his throat to get their attentions. "Now, the reason why I called you all here is that I have finally found out information about he ancient swords, now...the swords were made in an ancient world. To protect them from unworthy or evil wielders, the last of the Mithrandir, the guardians of the ancient swords, hid them in two dimensions, one in this digital world, and one in the frontier digital world." the DD's were shocked by this revelation. "Another Digital world?" Kari asked, voicing the question on everyone's minds right now. "Yes, another digital world, according to the ancient texts, the swords of Earth, Justice, Shadows, and the Slayer sword were hidden in this world. And since we haven't been able to pick up any energy signatures of the dormant swords, we must assume that they are currently being wielded. By who or what we do not know yet, but we can track them as soon as they use their sword's abilities, and that also means that Daemon can track them also. But we are in luck, we had been tracking one of the swords for quite some time now and I have sent a team of digimon led by Leomon to where we found the energy source, if we're lucky, the wielder hasn't moved too far yet. We have also found out what sword Tai uses, it is called Molotoch, the Slayer sword. It can boosts the user's speed and strength and the user also becomes empowered with rage, it cannot be wielded by a normal human, and that is why Tai was targeted for Daemon's plan, somehow, he knew that Tai would get the slayer sword, so he set him up. Why I do not know, but we must find Tai and keep him out of the digital world at ALL costs." "But why is that?" Izzy asked. Gennai sighed "because, Tai has an infection that is producing massive amounts of dark energy that Daemon is feeding off of, as long as Tai is in the digital world, Daemon will grow stronger. Well, we also have found out about the swords in the other digital world, they are the swords of light, darkness, fire, and war. The main sword that we need is the sword of light, that way, we can purge the virus from Tai's system. When that happens, Tai may return, but only the chosen one to wield the sword of light may use its power." he paused as everyone stared at Kari "What!?" she said causing them to all look back at Gennai. "I will be able to send you to the frontier dimension, but you all must be ready by the end of this month in your world. The barrier between dimensions is weakest at that time so be ready." with that, he dismissed them, motioning for Piximon to follow him. When they were in another room. "We need to get the ship ready to transport them, you will help me get the ship ready, it hasn't been used in hundreds of years so I hope it can still be repaired." he said. "No problem, I'll get the best digimon for the job."Piximon said as they both went down an elevator to the ship...

"Are they ready?" Daemon asked one of his servants. "Not yet sir, they are almost finished, once we finish corrupting their data, the resurrected Dark Masters will be under your control and unstoppable." Daemon chuckled "perhaps I do not need ChaosGreymon after all."Daemon remarked to no one in particular. BlackWargreymon, the wielder of Morthoseth, the sword of shadows, stood there, waiting for his moment to strike Daemon down...

(A/N: this is going to b a song part done to Creed's: My Sacrifice)

After the meeting, Sora went home, everyone else went to get ice cream. Sora just wanted to be alone, memories of her and Tai flooded her mind as she walked home. She remembered all of the times he was with her, all the times that he smiled at her, all the times that he comforted her, and realized something.

_Hello my friend we meet again, it's been a while where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever. Within my heart are memories, of perfect love that you_

_gave to me. Oh I remember_. _When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, _

_I believe above all the others we'll fly this brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice_

Taichi Kamiya! I know that you are the one that threw up in my hat! Sora remembered that birthday when Tai had thrown up in her hat and didn't tell her. She had to wash her hair several times before she could get the smell out of it! She also remembered the birthday party that she had when Tai had given her the hair clip and she had yelled at him for it, though in truth, it was her favorite gift that day. She put her hand up and rubbed it through her hair, feeling the clip that she never took out of her hair, she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs oh_, _how quickly life can turn around_

_in an instant. It feels so good to reunite, within yourself and within your mind _

_lets find peace there. 'Cause when you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, _

_I believe, above all the others we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again _

_I just want to say hello again_

Sora remembered when they were in the digital world for the first time, Tai promised her that he would protect her, no matter what. She then thought of her first kiss, Tai was with her under their favorite tree in the park, they stood up to leave, but Sora stumbled. Tai caught her in his arms, their faces inches apart, they closed the gap until their lips met, she could still remember the feeling that it gave her, like she was flying through the air. they drew away from each other, blushing, a little too soon than either of them would've liked.

_When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, I believe, above all the others _

_we'll fly this bring tears to my eyes_

Sora thought back to Christmas day, when she was on her way to Matt's concert, Tai had called out to her, asked her if she was going to the concert with anyone, but she turned him down for Matt, she thought of the look that he had, he smiled at her, but she could see the hurt in his eyes, the look that tore her heart in two. Tears were streaming down her now as she ran inside her house, to her room, crying.

'_Cause when you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, I believe above all the others _

_we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice, my sacrifice_

then, as she sat there on her bed, picture of Tai in her hand, she thought of her most recent memory of him, she looked at him, looked into his eyes, eyes full of sorrow, remorse, and...love...? she wanted to go to him, to comfort him, to hold him, but she couldn't, she was frozen in place by the look of hurt on his face, that same look that he had on that Christmas

night, and she cried, tears dripping onto his picture, and it hit her, she was in love with him 'it was so obvious now, why couldn't I see it earlier?!'she thought.

_I just want to say hello again. I just want to say hello again_

_My Sacrifice._

she heard a knock on her door. She quickly wiped her eyes and hid the picture under her pillow. "Come in!" she said trying to sound normal, thinking it was her mother that was checking up on her. She was surprised to see Matt standing there. "Oh, hi Matt." she said. "Sora?" he asked, noticing that her face was red and she had red marks under her eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked her. "No, no, I just had gotten dust in my eyes when I was dusting my room." she said, putting on a fake smile. "I'll be right back" she said, as she ran to her bathroom leaving a very confused Yamato. He noticed something, lying on her bed when her pillow fell off, it looked like a picture frame. He went up close to look at it and saw the picture of Tai, it was a little wet with drops of some liquid that he could only guess were tears. He heard her coming back from the bathroom so he put the picture back and put the pillow over it. Sora walked in from the bathroom, face cleaned up, to find Matt sitting down on her bed waiting patiently for her. "So, what did you come by for?" she asked. "For our date, remember?" he replied. "Oh, I'm sorry Matt, but I don't feel very well right now, maybe sometime next week?" she asked. "Oh, sure, well then I guess I'll see you later then." he said with a disheartened tone. "Okay..." Sora said "...later"

End of the chapter

How did you all like it?

Please review and tell me what u thought!!!

there was a little glitch with the single line break thing, thats why some of the chapter has some skipped lines and others that weren't skipped

Replies to my reviews-

**Lloyd: Ty, but I can't reveal any of that information or I'll spoil the fic for u, so you'll just have to keep reading! But you can find pictures for the swords at ****and click on the swords to have better pics of them, also, I'm using the swords Kilgorin 2 and Elexorien 2 since there are two versions of those two swords.**

******lost-outsider: TY so much for reviewing, and no, it is not too late to vote for your fave pairings.**

******SoratoFan: cool, im glad u liked this chapter**

******wildkat: thnx, I hope u liked this chapter!**

******Digimon-Taiora: yes, yes Tai was very evil in that chapter im glad u liked it**

******Vigatus**: **thats great that u liked it, and like I said to Loyd, any information on that would ruin the fic for u**

******remus-lupin-black-darkg: I didn't say that u were showing off that u were Mexican, im a little Mexican too, I just couldn't read what u wrote**

******Mdizzle999872: yes Down with sorato lol , oh I didn't? Well I do accept anonymous reviews now. That is a good idea, but I wont say anything about the next chapters.**

******Lady Apolla: yes, I do really like ChaosGreymon, he's one of my favorite creations, I hope u liked this chapter as much as u liked the last one!**

******And special thanks to TysonGranger, because if it weren't for u, I can truly say that this fic wouldn't b very good. Thank you so much for all the help that you've given me, and thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**Please review**


	8. Important AN

1Okay, first off, words cannot describe how sorry I am to all of my faithful readers out there for keeping you waiting, this isn't the next chapter but it's coming soon, I will give you a bit more information on my characters now though...

Sosuke–

Digimon type- Shadow/Human

gender– Male

Sosuke is the wielder of the sword of justice, Cinthorc, he also wields a staff witch acts as a sheath for cinthorc, he appears as a tall 17 year old with short, black, spiky hair and blue, almost violet eyes, he wears a black cloak but has a light set of armor under it that looks like normal clothing, just made out of chains, he likes to joke around and always has a playful attitude, unless in a fight.

Attacks-

Binding Vines- Vines that spring out from the ground, binding the strongest of opponents, this power is granted by his sword, Cinthorc.

Delta Beam- combines the power of his sword with the power of the two that Tai and Keiga have to create a beam of pure energy that obliterates almost any opponent

Shadow strike- can melt into shadows for short periods of time to give him an advantage and a quick, lethal attack to the unaware.

Holy Staff- an unusual weapon for a shadow type digimon, it uses powers of light and the sun to strike a powerful blow to any evil force, can also be used as a light in dark places.

Holy Beam- a beam attack granted by his staff, fires a beam of holy energy to subdue evil

Cinthorc- the sword of Justice, the grants the wielder the power to deal justice to those whom he sees as evil.

Keiga–

Digimon type- Dragon/Human

gender- Male

Keiga was sort of the leader of the group before Tai came in, he wears a dark green cloak sometimes, with baggy pants, like Inuyasha's, except they are dark green, he also wears a green chest plate, made of light metal, it offers good protection against medium powered attacks, but not very powerful ones, it is durable and won't break that easily. He has a great sense of humor, though he doesn't really play around or joke like Sosuke does, he is known to crack a joke every now and then, he has Blackish-brown hair, with very dark green eyes. He is like a father figure to Kura and Tai, and like a brother to Sosuke.

Attacks-

Dragon Fang- a dagger with a blade made out of a Dragomon's fang

Dragon Claw- a dagger with a blade made out of a Dragomon's claw, wielded with dragon fang to create devastating attacks

Delta Beam- combines the power of his sword with the power of Tai's and Sosuke's to create a beam of pure energy that obliterates almost any opponent

Dragon Scales- has a natural armor of scales that protect from physical and elemental attacks better than any armor can

Dragon Strike- wields both of his daggers and slashes in an "X" that sends a wave of energy at his opponents

Gaia Strike: a power granted by his sword, can control the Earth around him, use it as armor, as a weapon, or just shape it to his liking.

Anathros- sword of Earth, grants its wielder power over the Earth around him

Kura

Digimon type- Fox/Human

gender- female

Kura is the nicest one in the group, though she does have a small problem controlling her temper sometimes, she is usually the one to break up any of the arguments or fights that would break out between any of the others, sees Keiga as a sort of father figure, since he has taken care of her since she was little. Sosuke likes to tease her, for reasons unknown. She cares for the group when they are injured. She also fell in love with Tai along their journey together, a love which he returns. She has Long Dark Blue hair, with fox ears, and soft greenish-blue eyes, she wears a baggy long sleeved light blue shirt and tan pants. She doesn't really like to fight, but can defend herself and others when she has to.

Attacks:

Claws- Kura has incredibly sharp claws and attacks quite fast with them

Flame pulse- can fire a small beam of extremely hot energy that melts through almost anything

Flame stars- throws flaming energy stars that explode on contact, is deadly accurate with them

Atomic star- throws a larger, more powerful version of the flame stars

Flaming burst- gets a large power/ speed boost but leaves her completely drained afterward

and now, the new Tai!((applause please))

Gender- duh, Male

Tai is a very dark person now, he rarely smiles and does not seem to have a sense of humor like he used too. His eyes are now a dark brown, his hair has its usual brown luster, except that instead of wearing it straight up, he has it pulled back a little. He wears a grey cloak and a grey tunic (think Link's tunic from ocarina of time, but grey) he fell in love with Kura on their journey, and has only truly opened up to her, telling her his full story. He still looks like he did when he e left the digidestined 6 years ago, since the power of his digivice is making it like time is traveling at the normal rate that it is in the human world, his digivice is black now, similar to Koichi's digivice in season four, his crest is also cracked, from the evil powers of Daemon and Chaosgreymon.

Attacks-

Shadow Beam- his digivice can fire a beam of pure evil energy thanks to Daemon's infection

Delta Beam- Combines the power of his sword with Sosuke's and Keiga's to create a beam of pure energy that obliterates almost any opponent

Molotoch- the slayer sword, grants its wielder extremely increased speed and strength, and a focused rage to beat down almost any opponent

okay, I will now give you all a summary of the next chapter, once again, I do not own any of the swords of the ancients, or Digimon, I do own Keiga, Kura, Sosuke, and Chaosgreymon

The Chaosgreymon roared in pain and rage, pure hatred glowing in his eyes, he stalked up to his enemies who kept on firing attacks at him. River of Power! A beam of energy hit him, but if he was hurt by it, he didn't show it, he just continued to stalk up to the ones whom he hates more than anything. Puppet Pummel! Again, the attack just bounced off of his armor. Giga Cannon! Twin beams of energy arced towards him, but he didn't move, just took the beams, his armor was barely standing up to the attacks, he just ignored the attacks like they were nothing, ignoring any pain. Trump Swords! the blades came flying in, some of the bounced off of his armor, but one sword pierced him, right through the chest. " TAI!" he barely heard someone scream his name, he had stopped walking, cracks growing along his armor where the sword pierced him, he could barely hear anything now, but a sharp, piercing noise coming from somewhere, the world began to slowly fade out as his armor began to glow with dark power, noone knew what was happening, not even Tai, but the part of him that was Agumon knew...

...Chaosgreymon was digivolving...

Okay, I know im evil for leaving you all hanging like that, but it had to be done. I'll start on that chapter as soon as I can, once again, I'm so sorry for leaving you all in the dark like I did, please bear with me and tell me what you think of the teaser, and the attacks and summaries of my O.C.'s. and I am thinking of doing a side story about Tai, Kura, Sosuke, and Keiga's adventures through the six years that they were together, tell me what you think about that idea!

And here is the link for pictures of the swords of the ancients if you didn't get it last chapter

now to answer my reviews-  


**TysonGranger:** thanks, I am torn between them also, but it will all be sorted out before the end of the next chapter..I hope..

**Sorato Fan:**thanks for another review

**Wildkat**: well, it could go either way, but it will hopefully be sorted out by the end of the next chapter

**Marie Darkholme:**thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the teaser!

**Digimon-Taiora:**eh heh heh, well, like I said, it will all clear up by the end of the next chapter

**Vigatus**: thanks, and I hope this cleared up a few things with his friends and the aging thing, and yeah,i also thought that even Daemon shouldn't be able to control BlackWargreymon

**Remus-LupinBlackdarkg**:thanks, im glad you like it, sorry for not updating soon, but I'll try and make the updates quicker

**Isumo1489:**yeah, I know, but in the swords of the ancients, the mithrandir were the protectors of the swords, they saw that each blade got to the person who was supposed to wield it, and that the swords weren't used for evil

**Taiora Ranger:**thanks for the review, and I was already planning on doing something like that, but I've said too much now

**Saphira Tahira**h:thanks so much, but its okay, seriously, you don't have to review every chapter as soon as I post it, I hope you liked the teaser

**Nightless Shadow:** thanks so much, that means a lot to me, hope you keep reading


End file.
